Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 14
by KogesKoges
Summary: With the battle of Dathomir concluded new players enter the arena. As our team gathers up their pieces to become whole again all sides plot against them. With the artifact in hand they plan to return to Iego. Hopefully new light will be shed on the factory and possibly the existence of the Angel race. But while this is happening a horrific man will be let lose.


Palpatine paced the floor; with the skies of Coruscant beaming light into his office. His fine shoes made walking peaceful, and a pleasant stress reliever. The room was quite, with only one other man inside Mas Amedda his personal councilor. The large blue being was holding his staff as always. The room was locked and the recorders were shut.

"This boy concerns me," stated Palpatine walking up to the window; looking out to the streets he saw various races, ships, and buildings. This planet would soon fall under his heel though. Throughout the years Palpatine had been edging his way up to Supreme Chancellor, and as the Clone Wars clouded the Jedi, Palpatine would execute his plans.

"He is but a young adult, reports say barely even twenty," replied Mas. A few hours ago reports of a young man and a Mandalorian came to Palpatine's attention. These two single handedly destroyed both Separatist and Republic forces on the dark world of Dathomir. Though this was largely impart to the Dark Jedi; Drew Amon. At first Palpatine was skeptical seeing as destroying six dreadnoughts is a feat greater than he had ever heard, a power that only Master Yoda could accomplish or himself. These reports though were confirmed when Count Dooku contacted him about this man, and it was troubling; very troubling. "Even so those powers were not his own."

"Which is even more troubling, having every Sith Lord I have studied including my old master inside a single presence is a grave threat to our plans."

"Even more than the Bando Gora?" asked Mas.

"Infinitely more than that rouge Jedi." Darth Sidious walked back to his desk to think. Breathing in deeply he concentrated his thoughts, a powerful new opponent had come into play and he had not anticipated it. "Inform Count Dooku that we are going to need the Doctor's specialty, I want a solution found within the hour."

"Of course my Lord," assured Mas as he stepped outside. Sidious then sighed once again looking at the various paperwork about his desk. "Send the next group in!" Slowly but surely Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-wan, Edvir, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Jedi Knight Sateal Karan entered his office. As they sat down leaving Sateal to stand, Palpatine smiled and sat along with them.

"Ah, masters welcome, excuse me for being blunt but I am most curious to hear your solutions to this new enemy," stated Sidious sitting along with his hated enemies.

"There is still much we do not know about this Jedi and the Mandalorian with him," assured Mace Windu "With Edvir and Sateal's information about them they seem to be after an old factory."

"By chance, this would be Revan's factory," added Yoda. Sidious widened at this, the legendary artifact, said to contain the greatest army in the history of the galaxy. Many Darth's have searched lifetimes for this treasure and could not even find a single clue. How could a low Mandalorian do what Sith could not?

"Naturally with the war going on we wouldn't believe this but with the Separatists being more concerned with the Mandalorian Narek Pride we have reached a conclusion to believe the assumptions," said Obi-wan.

"Which gives us few options to chase seeing as all our forces are currently fighting the Separatists," announced Mace. "The two we have brought up has been a reconnaissance team to learn about them before attacking, or sending a strike team in immediately to kill them, led by either Edvir or Sateal, seeing as Gillhem has been severely injured due to his encounter with them on Dathomir." Sidious looked at the Jedi pondering the thought; we wanted more information about this Dark Jedi and this Mandalorian.

"How do Sateal and Edvir know about them?"

"I caught them digging up relics on Korriban, they were excavating some lost tombs guarded by large statues," cut in Edvir.

"That led them to Tatooine where we had them in custody, but the former Jedi Feral caught them, I was led to believe they were our allies and fought alongside them." Sateal was burning inside, conflicted by pain, anger, frustration, and confusion. The men she called friends had almost killed her master, not to mention were the most powerful Dark Jedi they had ever seen. This was a sensitive matter to Sateal; it involved her background, beliefs, morals, and faith. She had a lot of questions and wanted answers; if they were enemies why did Narek protect her on Tatooine when she was fighting Asajj Ventress? Why wouldn't have he just left her? Why would he tell her about their plans and expect her to hold this secret only to fight against her master and almost slay him? Something wasn't right, there had to be an explanation.

"Master Sateal." She popped up as if shocked. Palpatine was staring at her. "Do you know them well?"

"Not very well, enough to know that they are not to be underestimated." Palpatine rested his head upon his hands; he could sense the confusion in her.

"Perhaps this is an opportunity; if they trust her we could learn more about them." Sateal didn't enjoy that idea, but orders were orders even when they are wrong?

"Put Sateal in that much danger, we should not. A master we should send if a strike force is needed," countered Yoda.

"Reconnaissance would be the wisest choice, if this Sith has this much power then we need to find its source," added Mundi. The room fell silent after that, as the leaders looked around Obi-wan spoke up.

"I agree with Mundi, if this Dark Jedi is powerful enough to destroy six dreadnoughts we will need more information."

"I agree," said Yoda. The room looked around, as if waiting for an answer to this. Palpatine liked the idea of keeping the Republic out of something that could tip favor to their side; at least not now Sidious needed more time, and required an excuse to stall them.

"I agree as well, we shall send a team in immediately, but before that we have one more piece of business. A planet called Rapture in the outer rim has hailed the Republic for assistance." Rapture was a planet of untold engineering feats, a planet full of master craftsmen and wondrous technology. "I would vote Sateal Karan to bring her troops to help their unrest."

Count Dooku shivered as the thunderous machines pounded in the background, the crisp clicks, the deathly metal, a dark abyss, and a cold night. This was a perfect match to the lair that Dooku treaded into. A scene of shrapnel, sparks, and moaning droids flooded the building. This place was fairly large with several work droids keeping it afloat. The dark world of Raxus Prime was home to the largest droid scrap in the entire galaxy; however it housed one organism, if he even was anymore. Doctor Raxus, the greatest technological mind in all history. Dooku did not know his origins, but this metal graveyard was his home, and it was named after him. Long ago before the Sith Wars Doctor Raxus experimented on droids creating advanced bio-creatures and producing abominations, ever since his banishment from the Old Republic for his devilish masterpieces he has been living in solitude becoming more twisted and mad with each passing day. Apparently Raxus had several laboratories throughout the galaxy that he traveled to and this was only his favorite. While walking Count remembered first meeting this man; Darth Plagues found this monster many years ago and offered him part of the grand plan; offering revenge against the Republic in return, however since Darth Sidious had taken over the Sith he worked directly with him or the Count.

Dooku stopped as he approached large containers housing bodies. The green slime inside the tube smelled of rotten flesh baked with metal. This stench was unbearable has Dooku covered his nose slightly. A figure appeared behind them however; its two beady eyes flared red and emerged from the shadows. The metal claws struck the ground, sending fear into the surrounding droids. As Raxus pulled ahead of the containers with his robotic arm, time began to show his age. His body was almost fully mechanical, and his posture was very awkward with a slight hump. His body was disfigured and his left arm was missing. A small rodent crawled up to his shoulder as he attached his left arm; his skull was visible through his skin which coupled with his miserable body. His muscles were completely robotic, and his body smelt of terrible odors.

"I see you noticed my new subjects, their minds were simple to break; Jedi seem so weak these days. It won't be long until they are ready for completion, hopefully their sanity won't cause them to commit suicide again. I do hope I fixed that problem this time." Raxus rubbed the glass containers. "Don't worry my children; soon pain will be a simple thing of the past." Raxus then crept up to the Count, his head bending strangely as he did. "I have almost forgotten the look of a human, my children have now transcended your state, and perhaps you would care for the same procedure?"

"I come on important business Raxus." Raxus shot off to the right clearing a cluttered table. He then pulled out a small pen and lowered his shoulder so the mouse could slink to the metal furniture.

"Important? Important!? That is simply the state of the mind, I am sure you know that importance is debatable. Finishing my work is important for example, but to those rich Senators I'm sure they would regret ever knowing about my work!" Raxus slammed the desk, and then over threw it to the far wall; several droids immediately fled to it. Raxus turned to Dooku pointing, his hand was shaking uncontrollably. "But you…. You understand what's important….. Don't you! Don't you?!" Dooku was uneasy, as he waited to see what would happen next. Raxus was hunched over looking throughout the room; he then threw the pen into the metal desk scarring the droids away, the pen landed next to the mouse. "Aw, such pitiful creatures, so little do they understand. Perhaps if I makeshift their brains and fuse it with my own…."

"Doctor!" yelled Dooku. Raxus stopped immediately. "We need your help with a new enemy one that could destroy entire armies."

"Do you have any data?" asked Raxus. Dooku handed him a small device, Raxus quickly snatched it looking it over.

"Data! This is not data! Raxus crushed it between his claws. You know important but not data!? Sith deal in absolute, too gullible, too brash, and not enough brain!" Raxus looked up and snapped his fingers; several small droids fell from the ceiling. These balls then sprung open into spiders and crawl up on Raxus. Then four Separatist commando droids; though highly altered appeared around Dooku. Raxus' claws sprawled out to the floor attaching themselves to the droids. "Take these droids, take these droids and give them a star ship." Raxus read the data about Narek and Drew in a heartbeat before crushing it "They will track down these two; Narek Pride and Drew Amon. I need real data to begin my work not bland knowledge. Our business is concluded Count, leave my house immediately!" Dooku was a smooth talker, cool headed and very calculative however Raxus was thousands of years old with a slipping mind. To say the least Raxus made Dooku and even Sidious uneasy when approaching him. The Count simply listened to Raxus, seeing as he was beyond reason, but his droids were more than worth the pain of interaction with this scientist. Raxus was a mystery to Count Dooku, and he had no intentions to figure them out. Dooku bowed and left with the droids, the spiders crawled up the commando droids attaching themselves to the frame. "Oh and Count?" asked Raxus, Dooku turned to see Raxus gazing up at the large green tubes. "These Jedi you gave me are far too weak and frail; I would appreciate that if you capture this Amon that you give him to me. This Jedi seems strong and I do enjoy a challenge."

Dooku fled from the factory along with the recon droids. Raxus was disturbed in his work, after the very brief and short meeting Raxus swooped back to his children. It was like any regular visit, most who come simple talk about their needs and wants; never giving him the attention he deserves for this marvelous work. Even the powerful Sidious never stays for more than minutes, but then again even the Sith Emperor feared Raxus. The planet of Raxus Prime had always been a place of despair and death. Even more so that the original owner Raxus still lived. It seemed an eternity ago that his life began a promising student one who took degrees and intellect to the utmost extreme; that is until the wars broke out between the Republic and Sith Empire. He was contracted to create doomsday weapons of unimaginable sort; supernovas, apocalypse, bio-weapons, and the fabrication of the mind. After the first war his work began to consume his mind slowly shifting reality into nothing more than an abstract of dreams and when the Empire returned once more he had been experimenting on himself slowly turning is body into a droid bent on continuing his work. He found the need… the desire to create instead of destroy; create something, something that could match him. As the wars broke out he collected the ashes of warriors from every corner of space producing unmatched droids, cyborgs, and advanced weaponry. Though his work was not cheap and he created weapons for either side of the Great Sith Wars. His weapons soon over ran their users as they continually grew larger and more devastating but Raxus cared little he only wanted to create this 'something.' Eventually when the war ended and his plot discovered he fled to this un-inhabitable planet. Through his years of continual research he lost all his supplies and turned to more cybernetics relying solely on his machinery to survive. With no resources he contracted with junk dealers and created Raxus Prime; the broken droids and starships soon fell to his control and his work began. Not knowing why he continued Raxus furthered his studies of perfection until this very day taking time to fill obligations to those who gave him his supplies, but soon the galaxy forgot about him and he drifted further from sanity in his confinement until the Sith found him.

Raxus cared little for the past, let alone the galaxy. His work was to create the greatest droids, people, and creations for those who ask. Inside this metal monster Raxus has resided for thousands of years, having many visitors; most however eventually turn into his experiment, Wookiees, Trandoshans, any species, but mostly humans seeing as curiosity is their fuel to explore and learn; more so than any other creature; which is the most curious power in the galaxy.

Raxus placed his hand on the containers; these Jedi had been captured on Geonosis at the beginning of the war. One was believed to be a master; however Raxus cared little they were his creations now. He had stripped their minds of information and crushed their wills and memories in a matter of hours. Learning from the best, Raxus could cripple minds in mere minutes; Sith and Jedi could last hours. It had been a hobby of his in the days of the Great Sith Wars to puncture minds and reap the bland knowledge that was so easily severed. Since the fall of that Empire Raxus had made a steady hobby of experimenting. His practices turned more and more insane to the common man's mind, but the common was merely stupidity wrapped in acceptance. Uncommon was sub-par, strange was pathetic, psychotic was worthless, insanity was boring, and destructive was meaningless. Raxus had surpassed every level of deed; his social perimeters tittered on something beyond that of human intellect. Years of solitary confinement had pushed him past the limits of the body and human mind, allowing him to fully captivate his senses emotions and surrounding; at the cost of his humanity. His memories were full of scattered thoughts deriving of screams of pain, shouts of horror, and the utter sound of death. Raxus was a monster, but he was content with himself.

Raxus pumped more neurotoxins inside the sleeping Jedi, they have been in suspended animation for a few months now slowly being worked on individually by Raxus and sparingly by the service droids around the factory, strange though he remembered their shouts of pain as he scratched the glass between them, the once terrible sound had grown far sour in the years. As he walked up to the upper parts of his home the sound of Dooku's ship roared in the background. He longed for someone to challenge his experiments, to challenge him, though these Jedi were promising; however like most he will simply stop their hearts causing a zombie robotic shell to emerge. Raxus sighed at this; so many failed experiments, enough to fill his factory full of bodies, disposing of them was easy though; seeing as their piles were formed underneath the robots left here by the galaxy. Time was giving Raxus another chance to perfect his work; this new foe could promise something.

Arafel looked out to the city, with a heart full of joy he took off into the skies. Archon had told him about Narek's success in recapturing the artifact; which meant the sparing of Robert and Colton. The angel had not been this excited in many centuries, and now perhaps something new would come to his brothers and sisters a new era of one which they could return to the galaxy!

After a quick flight Arafel plummeted to the ground ordering the release of Robert and Colton. Narek was nearing the planet and would soon be here at the White City. Hardly able to contain his excitement Arafel turned ordering the Honor guard to meet at the portal. As the ranks fell in Robert and Colton emerged from the outpost just outside the gates.

"Narek is returning from Dathomir with our artifact!" announced Arafel to the crowd. "Remember this day my brothers for soon the galaxy will be open to us once more!" A large cry came from the crowd as the golden angels raised their fists. While they cheered Arafel walked to the humans. "You were right Robert; your faith has not misled you and that is a truly great blessing." Robert and Colton were given back their armor and cybernetics; before though their belongings were polished and restored better than if being new.

"I never doubted for a second, when is he going to get here?" asked Robert and he and Colton approached.

"Soon, perhaps a few minutes!" once Arafel said this the crowd chanted again and again. The wait to return had been a long one, though it was far from over this point marked a turning in their faith; that the galaxy could return to balance and uncorrupt itself.

"Master Arafel," pointed Colton stepping forward "I greatly appreciate your willingness to tell me about your people, you have completed my goal and I can never thank you enough!" Arafel smiled and patted the frail doctor on his back.

"You have led these men to us, without you none if our gratitude or joy could ever be possible!" As the angels gathered around the two humans, the portal reacted violently. As Arafel turned the maroon figure dashed through the gate and halted in surprise as many of the honor guard stood before him. In the following moment it became awkward until one angel stepped forward by the name of Michael.

"All hail the rescuer!" The crowd cheered and rushed Narek grabbing him and hoisting him into the air. With the artifact in hand Narek was still having difficulty shaking off the shock of being mobbed. Arafel then held up his hand, causing the guard to set him down and step back. The Captain walked forward inviting Robert and Colton along. Narek reached out giving Arafel the small orb. As Arafel took it he spoke.

"I never thought I'd see the day that this would return to our hands. Narek Pride of Mandalore you have my thanks and my respect." Arafel bowed and was followed by all those surrounding him. "For your works and deeds the Archangel Archon has requested your presence in the city, you will be the first being to set foot inside our lands since Revan. Come with me immediately, your friends are to leave now." Narek walked to his friends as Arafel left. Shaking their hands; making a short reunion he looked at Robert.

"Good have you back soldier."

"Good to be back boss!"

Arafel looked toward the towers, as his men opened the gates Robert and Colton were escorted out of this realm. The city was beginning to spring, life flowed, and soon the streets of the White City began to populate. The young and old walked forward to see why the gates were being opened, as this happened Narek approached shocking the crowd. Arafel began to walk with Narek as the gates slowly closed. Several honor guards flocked to the position walking with the two. Narek was at best six foot five in his armor; and these angels stood over nine meters tall, their bodies massive and bulky with the Holy Armor that wrapped around their bodies.

"Why are they afraid?" asked Narek as they walked. It had been over millennia since the last visitor to the White City, and he was not even allowed inside.

"This is the first time many of our people have seen something other than angels. As I said you are the first person to come into the gates since Revan, and many have not been born since then."

"What happened to the angels?" Arafel flinched; the sounds of terror began to fill his head again.

"You are familiar with the Infinite Empire?"

"The strongest central government ever to control the galaxy, they held supreme power over all the worlds; the Rakata."

"Do you know what happened before their time?"

"I know that there were several large organizations such as the Gree; that also traveled to other worlds."

"In the beginning of your galaxy, we supervised the process of life. It was planted and cultivated into life by our careful upbringing. Eventually when life began to grow in abundance the Force came into effect; one by one the sentient beings of each world began to harness its power and gained control. We guarded the people and races from anything that could harm it and from harming each other. This led way to the ancient civilizations, during this time a certain group called the Celestials grew so large in power that they began to dominate the galaxy. As such the worlds grew large and life flourished," Arafel paused as the streets were being crowded with angels. The guards were having difficulty holding back the sea of people wanting to find a Mandalorian. "The Celestials were a wise race that saw the galaxy as its destiny to control and govern. They proved themselves worthy of governing so my Father gave them a gift; the gift of crafting. The Celestials eventually spread out to the stars and united the galaxy under one governing rule; they employed races and gave the gifts of ingenuity and science to the creatures of this galaxy. As time moved on they began to fully harness the Force and took hold of the balance that was needed. Their power grew and the ambitions rose to gain more planets and lands. My people eventually found peace in the balance they created and passed on the mantle of responsibility to them to govern and control the Force; maintaining the precious balance that we worked so hard to achieve. When my father realized that the galaxy was taken care of we left to begin the process again and follow the creation of life, however in our absence a slave race called the Rakata rose against the Celestials, their war consumed the galaxy and began to disrupt the balance. Soon chaos broke loose amongst the planets and each dominate race at the time began to fight one another the Celestials, Kwa, Rakata, Sharu, Columi, Taung and Humans began a massive war against each other consuming every star. It was not until the final moments of the war that we received the distress call from the Celestials and my Father returned just in time to see the last glimpses of the Celestial race. With no other opposition we took up the fight against the Rakata who proved powerless against our weaponry and technology. As we took to the stars the Rakata pushed against us every step of the way. Though we won our battles the toll of war began to rob my people of life, our ways were balance, peace, life, and order. The galaxy began to shift and the Force soon found itself a new hero the Rakata. Our numbers grew too few and we found ourselves unable to live in the galaxy seeing as it had grown dark and corrupted; fore you see we cannot exist in the state of unbalance, if we do our bodies grow old, our muscles tire out, and our lights begin to dim."

"You can't live in corruption, you literally feed off of order and balance?" asked Narek stepping forward.

"Yes, this realm of existence is without blemish, perfect, and uncorrupted because we are purely light, good, and without crime; do not misunderstand corruption and evil still existed when the Celestials took the responsibility however order was still in control and the Force was still in balance never had it personified into an actual species."

"The Rakata began to defeat our forces causing us to retreat further and further back to our foster planet Iego. Our bodies began to grow old and our ships began to lose power. Eventually we became no match for the Rakata. When I was only seven years old they attacked Iego and began to burn the planet and moons surrounding it. The women and children were slaughtered and our forces were over run. My father ordered full retreat and we fled to this realm through Iego. The Rakata chased us through but were outmatched in the White City with our powers back. Eventually they were defeated here; but we lost the war and lost our foster planet. The portals we created to transport us here were left doormat and the natives of Iego built temples around them in honor of our memory. Some angels escaped the genocide but were stranded in your galaxy hunted down by the Rakata, and because they failed to return to the White City they have been forever corrupted and can never return."

"But the Rakata were defeated and their Empire was torn apart," stated Narek as a tall building came into view. The city was beyond beautiful. The streets were lined with gold and silver with the structures housing beings beyond imagining. The sky was pure blue that held few clouds and off in the distance large floating islands with large waters falls poured down to the valleys below. The grass was fine with perfect color, large mighty trees sprouted from the ground and shot high into the sky wrapping around the lands.

"And yet the Force still remains unbalanced, because creatures even more powerful than the Rakata began to emerge from the wreckage of the Wars; the Sith. With no one to hold them back they began to infest the galaxy corrupting the very people they controlled. With the Jedi unable to stop them the galaxy turned even more vicious and cruel leading to more and more conflicts, battles, skirmishes, and wars that consumed the newly formed Galactic Republic and the Sith Empires. You see Narek, the Rakata were not our enemies their beliefs, morals, and bloodlust were. They have paid for their sins and now are all but extinct; for they have their reward, but the Sith rule now causing more destruction than even the Great Hyperspace wars. The Clone Wars. Because of this the Force is still unbalanced and will remain that way until the Prophecy is fulfilled; the Chosen One." Arafel looked up to see the rest of the guard hovering above, the palace was not far, and the people were getting harder to control. He wanted to show his people that their time to return would soon be fulfilled and that want had now been satisfied. "Narek let us take to the skies, follow me and do not fall behind."

Arafel lifted into the air and was followed by Narek. As they shot off Narek began to see the rest of the White City, to his amazement it was an island! A floating Island! As he reached high into the sky the world opened up around him. The White City was the largest land in a sea of islands throughout his sight with a massive world beneath. The trees, the skies, the water, the grass, the life seemed in such abundance and purity that is calmed Narek, wiped his memory and eased his thoughts.

They shot off toward the tallest building, a large temple that had a fairly tall opening in front showing a fairly large room. Arafel landed, the rest of his troops broke off allowing Narek to follow. Arafel bowed placing one fist on the ground.

"Father I have present Narek Pride of Mandalore!" announced Arafel. Narek followed his friend and bowed in the same manner. Two were present on the throne; the King and Queen.

"Rise my son," answered the Queen. "And to you noble warrior my name is Ella." Ella levitated into the air and landed not far from a large hole in the ground.

"And I am Archon, Archangel of the White City." Archon was extremely large, he towered over Arafel and wore large gold armor, his wings were extremely long with blue markings on them, and his pupils were gone with light skin. His hair was pure white and short. Arafel walked forward giving the relic to his father. "I thank you for giving back that which was stolen on our Exodus." Archon paused looking over the small orb. He walked down toward the small hole that extended into the ground. "I am aware that my son told you of our history?" Narek looked shocked at this.

"How do you know that?"

"This is my city, I can see all that happens inside; do not fear Narek I mean you no more harm."

"Come here warrior," ordered Ella. As Narek did the small hole took shape, the large circular ditch was filled with a silver liquid that stood still.

"I watched your battle with the Separatists from here. This is the Ever Seeing Eye, I can look over any place amongst the galaxy with its power, past, present, and future, and I must say I misjudged you Narek. You displayed leadership against your enemy and compassion for your friend Drew. I know his predicament and his powers are fierce; why are you friends with him?"

"He has helped me get this far, everything that he has done has been to help me in achieving my goal of controlling Revan's factory in return he travels with us in search of knowledge about Revan." Archon scratched his chin pacing the floor.

"And this one, Robert Covell he has proven unmoral sometimes, becoming drunk when your team most needed him most, why do you continue to call him friend?"

"I was sad that he failed us, but without him I would have never made it off of Alderaan, and when the time came he rescued me from Durge. I trust him with my life and he hasn't failed me yet."

"And this one, Sateal Karan, I see many futures with her. What does she mean to you? Why did you leave your squad in order to help her in the battle?" Narek looked at the ground, many futures with her? What did he mean many futures? Was there not one future?

"She is the reason I am alive; if it wasn't for her we would have been killed by Feral's forces on Tatooine." Archon stopped pacing and looked once again in the cauldron; he gave the artifact to his wife and stared at his family. Knowing his wishes they departed leaving Narek staring at the giant.

"All reasonable answers, but not correct answers. You are going to be tested in these next few months to the point of breaking. The future is constantly shifting and I do not see many outcomes were you are the victor. The victor in the sense I need you as." Archon walked past Narek and looked out to his city. "You are going to develop strong bonds with many people along your journey; I asked that your goals not overcome your morality Narek. Evil is brewing and your enemies plot against you, Edvir has already made great strides for the factory and scrambles agents to recover lost relics. I will say now, there is more than one way to find the factory Narek." Archon paused letting his words sink in. "Your faith in others is going to be tested and new faces will arrive to help you along the way, and here is where you will start." Archon walked back up to Narek pointing to cauldron, three planets appeared in the ditch. "When Revan created the factory he used our technology as a basis for development and for raw materials. After we had created the structure basis and design he moved on to these three planets; the original creators. Rapture, a planet home to technological humans, master builders and creators of large weapons capable of wiping out species, the Gree master architects that created the most diverse and unimaginable constructs on their days, and finally the Rakata; the remains of their Infinite Empire and ancient technology was used to develop the advanced 'growing' system that adapted these droids to different environments. Once the factory was completed he brought it back here and used our teleporters to carry it far beyond the reaches of my Ever Seeing Eye, the location of the factory is known by only one being in this galaxy, who? I was not told, but he is still alive and there are many keys hidden amongst the stars to find him. There will be many trials in finding him but the last knowledge I know of is that the three creators were given three halves of the same coordinates. You must go to the creators and obtain the coordinates. Take this, it is the mark of the angels and my blessing," Archon handed Narek a gold medallion with strange symbols on it. "Though the Gree and Rakata do not respect our authority the humans of Rapture do, go to them first they will never turn you away. Be warned though; their planet is in the midst of civil war." Archon paused for a moment. "And if you truly respect my people you will assist them for our past friendship with their kind."

"With everything you have given me it is the least I can do your majesty."

"Before this day I thought the galaxy was beyond saving, but I see now that my past had been blinding my sights. You have renewed my faith in the galaxy and what Revan had promised."

"What did he promise?"

"He foretold of a time where the galaxy would return to balance by the chosen one, however he also foretold that many futures block it from happening, and that a Mandalorian would come to us one day and would eventually lead us back to the galaxy and our place as guardians. Though the future is in constant motion I do not know if this will come to pass, but it gives my people and I hope. I know you have many more questions but time is of the essence Narek. Rapture needs you and soon the Call of Duty will be upon you; make haste and may the Force be with you."

Narek turned and leapt off the building shooting far above the White city. Many guardsmen flew alongside him escorting him to the portal near the edge of the island. The city below burst with creatures as many took to the skies following him to the city's end. With the backing of this rediscovered species Narek promptly flew straight into the portal, but was stopped at the last minute by a voice.

"Wait!" ordered the Captain. Arafel landed behind Narek as the angels surrounded him in a large crowded sea. Narek stood at attention waiting for the angel. Arafel smiled and reached to his waist pulling out a small handle. "Take this." As Arafel handed Narek the handle it shifted to fit his hand. "It is my sword." The blade extended out forming a beautiful sword that glowed bright, much like the extent of a lightsaber. "The lightsaber was based off of our technology, one of the gifts my father gave to the Celestials. It is stronger than even your Beskar armor and can match any lightsaber, I know you are not a true swordsman but may it serve you well friend."

"I can't accept this, Captain it is your sword," humbled Narek.

"It has served me well and has tasted battle from my father; I will reclaim it when we return. Keep that as a promise and to know that if the galaxy ever shuns you, the White City will always be here. Take it and my blessings; may the Force be with you."

"I think this shall be my new favorite adventure!" announced Colton. His face had marks from Alexis; she both kissed and slapped him for going on a dangerous mission. The two danced as many workers around gathered for the story. Robert stood next to them waiting for Narek to return from his meeting with the Archangel. Though Colton could not give an exact story of the angels he promised to keep most of them a secret. As Dr. Colton began his story his crew sat down in awe. He was a perfect exaggerator which made a great story teller, before long though Robert was pulled back by Narek who had just emerged from the temple.

"And there he is the hero of the Diathim!" announced Colton. The crowd clapped as Neo shook his hand. "This beats the tar out of my Wampa story and might I saw I will have a hard time holding it in. Narek Pride, thank you for saving my life I will do anything you ask old friend just say the word!"

"Sorry Doc there isn't much time for a proper good-bye, a lot of people are trying to stop us and we need to hurry," replied Narek as the Wildfire's doors opened. It was parked right outside the temple.

"Well then, we must not keep you. Off you go old chaps; and good luck storming the castle!"

Lenovo ran through files aboard the Wildfire as Narek and Robert entered. He was monitoring any Republic channels he could decode and maintained Drew's condition. Ever since Dathomir he had been in the medical bay slowly building back his strength it was an estimated fifteen minutes before he could regain consciousness. The chatter amongst the Republic was very intriguing though; talk of a special ops recon team came into view it seems they were going to be followed in these next few weeks. How strange that they would be so bent on capturing Narek who had done nothing to the Republic, though Drew had just pulled down three of their dreadnoughts, with this now it was understandable. Separatist codes were much easier to crack and he had full use of their channels, for the time being, it wouldn't be too long until they would realize Lenovo was in the system. So he stole a few bits of information here and there, disrupting the channels in small ways out of his own free will. That was what stood Lenovo apart from most droids; his free will to take action. AI's were not popular anymore, now they had migrated into super computers with the hope of creating more processing powers. Lenovo however acted like a ghost virus, his process system was mobile and unlike any other. Before his timely acquisition by Narek, Lenovo was about three days old and already he had high hopes. Mandalore was probably working on another prototype by now in an effort to replace him. He had forgotten about his original master and coder but he cared little for it. The job that Narek gave him was much more exciting and more curious. Whenever he entered systems or data-ports he copied most of the information and stored them aboard the Wildfire. In his free time Lenovo read these files bent on learning even more, but his duty to his master was above all else. Narek returned to the Wildfire with Robert. As he scanned them a new weapon came into scopes with technology never known to him. Lenovo leapt to Narek's system hovering before his face.

"Welcome back Robert," stated Lenovo.

"Good to be back Lenovo, did you miss me?" asked Robert. They were heading toward the cockpit.

"Surprisingly yes, I have missed your wit." Lenovo looked back at his master who was accessing a data-pad.

"Lenovo can you go to these coordinates?" asked Narek. Lenovo smiled and took them to the motherboard. In an instant the Wildfire lifted off the ground and hovered up into the skies. "We are going to a planet called Rapture. It is home to a human race that helped construct the factory; which is apparently mobile. They have a third of the coordinates to further our search. After that we will go to the Gree enclave, and then the remaining Rakata. Robert get ready to return to the fight and meet me in the Medical bay when you are done. We won't start this without Drew."

"What happened to Drew?" asked Robert as he looked back toward the bay.

"He has some explaining to do."

Edvir walked inside, the lower levels of Coruscant were a dangerous place, a place he did not want to get caught in. The cantina was lowly lit with many costumers. The bartender was serving as he walked in. His hood was up blocking anyone from seeing his face. However he was there for a reason, someone with for a job. It had been a revolutionary week, the recon team was dispatched after Narek and Sateal was sent to Rapture, which would be his next stop after this was concluded. In the far reaches of the Jedi temple he found remains of the Infinite Empire. Datacrons were collected by old Jedi long ago before, during, and after the Great Sith Wars when Revan was present in the galaxy. One was very peculiar talking about a certain treasure he shared with them. The 'construct' had been completed but only one being knew its location. Hopefully he could find this person before Narek could. He visited the Rakata races earlier yesterday and discovered the location of a set of coordinates, a third to be exact, and after some time the Rakata cracked about the rest. Four ancient civilizations built the factory and even more so, one of them had seen it. Apparently these angels where still prevalent somewhere in the galaxy however their significance to the factory mattered little. The Datacron, that told him about the builders, was barely in use when Edvir found it far in the reaches of Coruscant; well passed the 1500th level. It had been a miracle that he found it. He needed someone more subtle and clever to get the Rakata set of coordinates, which were currently in the caretaking of a collection of the Hutt family on Nar Shadda. The coordinates were in an ancient Datacron that Georg the Hutt owned, his base was on Nar Shadda which was the perfect place for a heist. Georg would not simply give up this possession, so Edvir needed an ace to retrieve it.

In the far corner a young woman sat pushing her chair up. She was extremely beautiful and was flipping a credit in her hand; she wore blue jeans, a strange looking belt, brown boots, and a long tan shirt with a black vest. Her hands were covered by black gloves that where fairly worn out. Her hair was long and brown. She had two pistol holsters and one large shotgun on her back. She had green eyes and looked bored. Edvir made his way to the table and sat; the chair squealed under his massive size.

"Krystah Sparrow?" asked Edvir. She looked up raising her brow.

"Who wants to know?"

"You're employer." Krystah immediately sat upright and placed her boots on the floor. She folded her hands and smiled very sarcastically.

"What can I do you for?"

"I need something stolen from Georg the Hutt."

"That is a hefty job there."

"I can reward handsomely."

"Then it better be the best looking reward I've ever seen." Edvir pulled out a large sack of credits, the sack was larger than her hand and when she opened it her smiled grew. "And it is. Who are you?"

"A simple man wanting to find an old treasure."

"What exactly do you need for your little hunt?"

"A small Datacron, are you familiar with them?"

"I believe I learned that in my history classes, they are basically the same as Holocrons though non Jedi can use them."

"If you get succeed I will even throw in a little extra when you deliver it here. Do we have a deal?" asked Edvir.

"Of course," said Krystah shaking Edvir's claw. She could see that he was Noghri, but she cared little about who he was.

"Take this communicator and alert me when you have taken it." Krystah took the com-link and slowly walked out taking the pile of credits as she did. Edvir stayed searching through his thoughts. If everything goes to plan he should have two-thirds of the coordinates, Rapture would have to wait seeing as Sateal was there now helping the civil war. He would visit the other contractors; the Gree.

Krystah loaded up her ship; an YT-2400 that had been modified heavily with very illegal gear. It was a newer version than the YT-1300 that many other smugglers had. Though she was a smuggler herself, her jobs varied slightly from simple runs; she had perfected skills that had made her an invaluable thief. Well that's what happened when your parents are SIS agents, they had little knowledge of her real job seeing as they were retired, and Krystah was twenty years old now; with more money than ever. As she walked into her ship the bay closed instantly warming up the engines. As she walked closer to the main holo projector an old friend called, Conner Zann. Happy to see him she pressed a few buttons showing the white haired man.

"Krystah it's been too long!" announced Conner. When Krystah turned sixteen she took up a job smuggling weapons to the Zann Consortium. Her flying skills eventually won her the day and the fat pay. Since that incident Conner had constantly employed her giving her the edge she needed in the underworld; because of him she was beginning to get a name for herself. "How's my favorite smuggler?"

"Good, I've just taken a new job. Going to be tough you could come along if you want," joked Krystah.

"Oh no I'm far too old for that now. I was hoping you could make a spice run, but I'll send Eleena since you're already on a job." Krystah hadn't met the newest addition to Conner's organization and this Eleena was a new name. "What is job you are taking?"

"Big secret, I can't tell you about it," assured Krystah smiling. Conner puffed as he continued.

"Also, I really want you to meet these new faces and this new mercenary named Narek Pride, great guy I think you'd like him." Conner had been a real inspiration in the past few years and he had always wanted a better life for her; she was happy where she was.

"Oh I bet," laughed Krystah as Conner said his good-byes and faded away. She walked up to the cockpit and lifted off into Coruscant's skies. Soon she was passed the traffic and shot into hyperspace.


End file.
